


Stories Held in Flesh

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Every scar is a story.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Stories Held in Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns them
> 
> **Notes:** written for angelus2hot in comment_fic for the prompt ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel/Buffy Summers, Scars’ and the drabble has to be exactly 100 words

Resting against his shoulder in his strange spacious old house was one of Buffy’s current favorite things to do. She listened to him read The Count of Monte Cristo, not so much because she was invested in the story but she loved the sound of Angel’s voice. In the soft light he read by, Buffy studied his muscular arm. He had a strange scar and she realized it had to be from his youth. Vampires didn’t scar, much like Slayers. She traced it and his voice trailed off.

“A fight?” she asked. “Rescuing someone?”

He scowled. “Teenaged-years. Fell down drunk.”


End file.
